A Hearts Choice
by Iron Jenny
Summary: Angela is trying to regain her old life which is really hard when memories that she can't explain haunts her. Memories of a certain pirate...Then one day an old friend brings her horrible news...Sequel to The Last Resistance & Far And Away
1. Wakeup Call

**Here it is, the first chapter in the third and final part of my fanfiction.  
I am not too pleased with this chapter, but the beginning is very hard to write.  
It will get better though, I promise.**

please review ;)

* * *

Darkness…thick, suffocating darkness surrounding her.

Voices. She could hear them, but she couldn't understand what they said.

Then light…somewhere, through all darkness, light…

Angela gasped for air as she opened her eyes. The bright light dazzled her.

"Jack?" Her mouth was very dry, she cleared her throat and tried to sit up.

"Jack?" His face was all she could remember…But where was he? Why wasn't he with her? Angela looked around the room. It was white…everything was white. She looked down at herself. She was wearing white…And she had needles in her arms and hands!

She started to feel frightened, where was she?

"Jack!" Why wasn't he here? Why didn't he come when she called? He always came when she called his name…

Angela started to pull one of the needles out, an IV she now noticed. Why did she have an IV?

She pulled, it hurt, but she didn't care.

A door was opened and a thickset dark skinned woman stepped inside.

"Oh dear you're awake?" The woman saw Angelas struggle to pull the IV out from her body and hurried over to Angelas bed. She tried to calm Angela down, but Angela just pushed her away and kept trying to pull the needle out. The nurse tried to make Angela lie down.

"No! Stop, let me go! I have…to…find…Jack!" Angela let go of the needle and tried to get out of the bed instead.

"Please child calm down." But Angela tried to fight the elderly woman's grip. Angela didn't know where she was or why, but she had to get away. She had to find Jack…

The elderly woman wasn't able to hold Angela down herself, so she pressed a button and only seconds' later two men in white clothes came running in to the room. They looked at the fighting and screaming Angela for about two seconds before one of them hurried over to the bed and helped the woman to hold her down, while the other man pulled up a syringe.

"No, please!" Angela saw how the man put the needle into her IV, how the transparent liquid came through the IV-tube and into her hand, into her vein. It didn't take long until she lost her consciousness.

She didn't know how much time that had passed when she woke up.

The woman was looking at a monitor next to the bed.

"Oh, you're awake", she said calmly. Angela tried to sit up, but straps held her arms down, she couldn't move. She sighed and leaned back.

"Where am I?" The woman seemed surprised by how calm Angela suddenly was.

"You're in a hospital dear." Angela closed her eyes.

A hospital?

The straps were cutting in to her skin.

"Could you take these straps away please?" The woman, a nurse Angela figured, looked at her.

"I promise I'll behave…" She grinned. "I'm too tired to put up a fight anyway."

The nurse looked at the pale girl and felt sympathy for her. So she nodded and took the straps off. Angela smiled and thanked the woman.

"What happened?" Angelas voice shivered. The nurse gave her a gentle pat on the arm.

"Try to relax, the doctor will be here soon."

"Please…what happened?" Angela felt so confused. She could hardly remember anything except…except for Jack.

She could see his face so clearly, but everything else was…a mist. Her memory was a fog, a mist.

"The doctor will be here soon." The woman smiled but Angela started to feel more frustrated.

"Where is Jack?" But the woman avoided her question. Why? Why didn't she want to tell Angela what had happened? The door to Angelas room was opened and a middle aged man stepped inside.

"Good evening Angela."

Angela…yes, that was her name. She remembered now. Angela…

The doctor sat down on a chair.

"Angela Quinn, is that correct?" Angela didn't answer. Quinn, with the name came the memories. Memories of a horrific childhood.

"Is that correct?" Angela took a slow shivering breath and then nodded. The doctor cleared his throat.

"It's remarkable Angela." He looked down at Angelas journal. "You disappeared nearly three months ago when your boat sank, everyone thought you were dead." He looked at Angela, she didn't notice that, she looked down at her hands which she had folded above the white covers.

"And yet…here you are now. With hardly a mark on your body. Except for a few bruises and a…" He cleared his throat, as if it was something horrible.

"…brand", Angela filled in. She remembered. Remembered being held down, remembered the feeling of a heavy body on top of hers and then the pain.

The doctor looked up from her journal.

"Yes…a brand. Besides these things there is no other sign of violence. You have been here for nearly two weeks no. And with, like I just said no signs of any violence. There were no drugs in your blood and still you wouldn't wake up." He looked down at her journal again, he read a few lines and then looked up.

"Do you have any memory of where you've been all this time?" Angela shook her head. The things she remembered…It was too little and too…weird to explain.

The doctor nodded and stood up.

"You need to rest. Nurse Stephens will take a blood sample and then we'll leave you alone."

The nurse grabbed Angelas arm and was just about to stick another needle into her arm, but Angela pulled her arm away.

_Stephen…_

"Stephen…" The doctor looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"Stephen…" Angela sat up. She remembered the name Stephen, and the name feared her. Jack…She remembered Jack. Jack Sparrow. But where was he? She had to find him.

"Where is Jack?" Angela tried to get out of the bed again. The nurse grabbed her.

"No please, I have to go! You don't understand! I have to find…"

"There's no need to look for your friend." Angela stopped fighting and looked at the doctor.

"You found Jack?"

"Jack?" The doctor looked into his papers.

"I thought your friends name was Jonathan. Jonathan Myers?"

"Jonathan…" Angela rembered. Jonathans warm smile, his humour, their nights together in their apartment. Jonathan, her best friend in the whole world.

"You found him? Where is he, is he alright?" The doctor gave Angela a pitiful smile.

"I am sorry my dear girl, but he didn't make it through the storm."  
"He's dead?" Angela wasn't shocked, she had known that. But for a few seconds had she had some hope, just a little. From that moment she hated the doctor. He was cold and heartless.

"Get some rest miss Quinn, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Angela wasn't able to sleep; she just lay in her bed and looked up at the white ceiling.

She had done that before…she remembered lying in a bed feeling happy. She didn't feel happy now, only confused.

She went through the memories she had.

She remembered who she was, her childhood, how she left her home, when she met Jonathan and then the storm. But after that…it was still a mist.

The only word Angela had that could describe it, a mist and behind hit lay her memories.

Angela sighed and turned over on her stomach.

She was in a hospital.

But she wasn't sick.

She had been missing for nearly three months but she couldn't remember where she had been.

Angela cried out of frustration and pressed her pillow over her head.

_Hands pressed against my throat…can't breathe…_

Angela sat up.

She stared at the pillow. It had triggered another memory, or at least she thought it was a memory.

She wasn't sure what was real and what's not.

She remembered Jack Sparrow. But she also remembered the movie Pirates of the Caribbean.

A movie…

The first thing she had thought of when she woke up after, only god knows how long, was a character from a movie.

Angela sighed and looked at the brand on her arm.

_For the whore that ye are_

She had remembered everything earlier, about how she had gotten the brand.

But it made no sense.

Pirates don't exist anymore, at least not pirates like that.

But still…the brand was there. It was real.

But was her memory real too?

It couldn't be…

Angela sighed and lay down on her back again.

"What happened to me?"


	2. Resemblance

"When are you going to let me out of here?" Angela was sitting on her bed. It had been three days since she had woke up, three days of painful tests and foggy memories. Angela was sick of it. Sick of always being watched, never being alone, never being free…

"I asked you a question!" Angela pulled her arm away. Doctor Kingsley sighed. Angela crossed her arms over her chest, she hadn't become more found of her doctor during the past days.

"And I give you the same answer as yesterday. We can't let you out."

"Why There's nothing wrong with me, you said so yourself!"

"Except for the fact that you have amnesia." Doctor Kingsley stood up.

"You have amnesia, no place to live, no family…Where exactly are you planning to go?"

Angela looked away. He was telling the truth, she knew that. Since people had thought that she had died about three months earlier, her apartment was sold, she had no job and Jonathan was dead. She had nothing.

"It would be a lot easier if you just would cooperate miss Quinn. We are not your enemies. We are trying to help you; I am trying to help you."

"No one can help me."

She had had the strangest dreams the last days.

Jack Sparrow…his face wouldn't go away. It was ridiculous. Jack Sparrow wasn't real, he had never been real, would never be real, but still…

"Of course we can help you. I understand that this is very hard for you. Your life has been turned upside down, you have lost a close friend. A big shock can cause amnesia. Some doctors believe that it is the minds way of protection. If something is too horrible, too difficult to handle, then it's easier to just forget it. Do you agree?"

Angela didn't answer. Doctor Kingsley smiled.

"I really wish that you would talk to the police."  
"What for?" Kingsley looked at her, really looked at her for the first time.

"You were gone for nearly three months. You haven't been floating on a raft or something. Someone took care of you. Gave you food, shelter, clothes. We need to find that person. We need to know why he, or she, didn't call the police."

Angela didn't answer.

"Don't you want to find out?"

"I don't see the point." Angela lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Of course she wanted to find out. But she didn't have the strength to try. Jonathan was dead, everything was ruined. At the moment Angela wished that she had never woken up.

"You don't see the point?"

"Just leave me alone!" Angela rolled over on her stomach.

"I can't Angela, I am your doctor, whether you like it or not."

Angela felt tears burning behind her eyes, she did her best not to cry, she would never let that horrible man see her cry.

"Are you hungry?" Angela looked up.

"You haven't eaten anything for weeks. So maybe you are in the mood for something?"

"Eh…" The conversation had taken a quick turn, Angela didn't understand.

"Maybe a piece of blueberry pie? Just a small piece of course, we have to take it easy on you. We have a lot of things to get you adjusted to."

"Eh…Sure." She was hungry she suddenly realised. An IV gave her nutrition, but it was far from the same thing as actually eating something.

"Well," Kingsley looked at the watch on his arm, "I have a meeting but nurse Stephens will be here with the pie in just a few minutes. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"_Thank you for coming so soon."_

"_Of course, I came as soon as I heard that she had woken up, but they won't let me see her."_

"_Of course they won't. She is not ready for that at the moment."_

"_She really can't remember anything?"_

"_She remembers everything that happened until the storm."  
"So…she remembers me?"  
"I am absolutely positive that she can remember you."_

"_Oh. Well, why can't I see her?"_

"_Like I said, she is not ready yet. But when the time comes…I assure you that you will have your chance to talk to her."_

"_Thank you Doctor Kingsley." _

_

* * *

_

Angela stood next to the window and looked out on the world below.

A dark world she thought. Not only because it was night, it frightened her. A world were it's so hard to breathe.

Angela kept thinking about her conversation with Doctor Kingsley earlier that day.

"I don't see the point."

She really didn't. To remember what had happened to her wouldn't help. It couldn't bring her old life back. Couldn't bring Jonathan back…

"If I only could turn back time…" Angela gasped and pressed her hand over her mouth. A tingling feeling had appeared in her stomach as she spoke. She couldn't understand why though.

"Never mind…It's not important…" Nothing is important Angela thought. She sighed and pulled her fingers through her hair, it was full of tangles. Angela felt dirty.

She wanted a shower, no, she needed a shower. She hadn't had one in months. At least she thought she hadn't.

She looked at the reflection in the window. A ghost. A pale, dirty ghost.

Then suddenly, only for a second the reflection changed. A man. An old man. And old man with evil eyes.

Angela gasped and backed away.

"I did not see that…" She sat down on her bed, her hands were shaking.

_"I won…"_

She remembered his voice so clearly, and it felt like a thousand needles in her body when she thought of it.

"This isn't real! It can't be…"

It was dreams she figured. Nothing but dreams about her favourite movie. Dreaming is normal.

The door to her room was opened; Angela turned around and saw nurse Stephens enter.

"How are we feeling tonight?"

"Tired." The nurse gave her a warm smile.

"I am just about to go home, I just thought I was going to check on you a last time. Is there anything you need?"

"No…or wait! Do you have a mirror?" The nurse looked strangely at her.

"I just want to see my face…If it is the same…" Angela thought of the reflection in the window, she had to see, had to know. The nurse smiled and then pulled up a keychain, then she locked up a door that Angela knew went to a bathroom. Her bathroom, Doctor Kingsley just hadn't allowed her to use it yet.

"Come dear." Nurse Stephens held out her hand.

Angela walked over to the mirror.

Nurse Stephens switched on the lights in the bathroom.

It was the same face, and yet it was so different.

Angela touched her face, let her fingers gently touch her cheek, her lips and then she reached out and touched the mirror. Her hand was shivering as her fingers touched the cool smooth surface. Then suddenly it happened again, only for a second, a twinkle in her eye that didn't belong to her. And the memory of a hard, cold, evil laughter…

Angela gasped and stepped backwards, she had suddenly gotten so very dizzy. She fell down on her knees. Nurse Stephens grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"Oh dear, come, best get you back to bed." Angela felt to weak to protest, she followed the nurse, slowly and stumbling, over to the bed.

The nurse tucked her in.

"And you were so eager to go home." The nurse smiled.

"Maybe you see now why the doctor wants to keep you here." Angela nodded, but she didn't agree. She wasn't sick, her weakness had nothing to do with her health.

"There, now you're all set. Try to get some sleep." Nurse Stephens walked over to the door.

"Nurse…" The nurse stopped and turned around.

"Could I have an apple?" Angela pressed her hand over her mouth; she had no idea of what had made her say that. Nurse Stephens didn't seem to notice that.

"Tomorrow, I'll bring you an apple tomorrow."

She left the room, closed the door and left Angela alone in the room with her thoughts.

* * *

_"Welcome onboard miss!" A familiar voice...It can't be…._

_"…that kiss is not even worth remembering, Jack is nothing." How dare he?_

_"You'll be the first sacrifice…"_

_"Is it that you care for your friends, or is it that you hate me so much?" Hate…_

_"I won…" Pain, such horrible pain. Darkness…._

_"And there's no curse in the world that can save you now!" Oh yeah? _

_The medallion landed in the chest…_

_Why didn't anything happen? She waited, for a split second she waited, and then…_

_Grey smoke, rising in the image of a skull, death…_

_And a flash, so bright, it hit her, and then…_

_Pain, it was terrible; she could feel him being tarred out of her soul._

_She fell, and she knew that she was free; at last she was free…_

Angela woke up, gasping for air.

"Barbossa…" She was shaking.

"Barbossa…" Angela stood up. Her legs were trembling but she stayed on her feet and walked over to the window. She leaned her back against the cool wall and took a few deep breathes. The dream…no, more than a dream. Memories. Angela turned to the window, but noticed something on the white wall next to it. Blood. Angela looked at her hands, they were bleeding. She had clutched her fists together so tight in her sleep that her nails had been digging into her palm. Angela turned her attention back to the window and looked at her disfigured reflection in the mirror. Right there, in her eyes, she saw it. The one resemblance. A fire in them…A fire she shared with him…

"I remember…I remember you Barbossa."

_

* * *

_**Another short chapter, I am sorry for that.  
But I promise that they will be longer, and better later on. **

Well, I'm off to bed, I sure hope to see some reviews soon (a)  
Actually, I need your reviews, I can't get any better without you guys ;)


	3. Flashbacks

Barbossa…

Angela sat on a chair next to the window, watching the sun raise.

She had been sitting there all night, watching the stars through the window, remembering.

She remembered the curse too now.

Remembered the fear of moonlight, having Barbossa deep in her mind, the sword through her chest.

But this was crazy, Angela knew that and still… The memories, they were so real. And somehow she just knew her memories were true. But how could they be?

Angela hated not knowing what had happened to her, she hated to only remember small parts…

Barbossa…Just the name filled her with fear. Angela placed her hand over her heart; she could feel it again, the blade piercing through her flesh…

"Stop it…don't think about that…He is gone now…"

But was he really…would Barbossa ever be gone?

No, Angela thought. He still lives inside of me, always has and always will. As long as my heart is beating and my veins filled with his blood…

"_It's over for you Cap'n Jack Sparrow! And there's no curse in the world that can save you now!"_

Angela sighed and let her head fall into her hands.

"I just don't understand…why is this happening to me?"

_How can that horrible man be a part of me?_

But then again…He wasn't all evil. Angela had seen it, felt it. That night on the Undaunted, when they had branded her. Barbossa had saved her from being raped.

He did it because of the curse of course, but still. There was something in his eyes. Angela hadn't thought of it before, but now, after spending hours thinking about Barbossa, remembering Barbossa, she remembered something strange.

She had looked up and seen him stand in the moonlight in his skeletal form. He had looked down on her…it wasn't that cold evil look, it had warmth in it.

Strange…Barbossa was planning on killing her and yet he cared, pitied her when she lay there on the ship deck beaten and branded with clothes tarred in pieces…

It didn't make him a good man though! Nothing would ever make Barbossa a good man.

"_It's over for you Cap'n Jack Sparrow! And there's no curse in the world that can save you now!"_

"Jack…" Angela stood up and looked out through the window.

"Jack Sparrow…" And for a second she could see him, his long dark hair, his tanned stunning face, eyes dark and mysterious as the night.

Angela shook her head and blushed.

"This is stupid. It's just a movie…" She stepped away from the window.

Barbossa isn't real…Jack isn't real…My memories…they can't be real…

Suddenly weakened, Angela fell to her knees; she leaned her forehead against the floor.

"Why can't I just remember? I hate this… I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" She jammed her palm into the floor for every time she yelled "hate", and for every time she hit harder.

"I hate it…" Angela started crying, she rolled together into a ball on the floor. Her head was hurting so badly.

"Please someone help me…"

_He kneels next to me and gently grabs my shoulders._ _"Angela…"_

"Someone…" Angelas voice were no more than a whispering.

_He is embracing me. "Don't worry abou' it love. Ye're safe now. I promise. I'm not letting him hurt ye again."_

"…please…"

_I lean my head against his warm chest…_

"…help…"

* * *

"You are awfully quiet today."

Angela turned from the window and looked at Doctor Kingsley.

"I have a lot to think about…"

"Oh really?" Kingsley looked interested at her.

"Tell me about it." Angela bit her lip. She couldn't, she couldn't tell anyone.

"No? Well, then how about if you tell me about what happened last night. First, according to nurse Stephens you nearly faint in the bathroom, then the nurse with the nightshift finds you lying on the floor crying in the crack of dawn. I thought you said you felt stronger." Angela could hear that he was amused, he loved the thought of her being weak and helpless, Angela knew that.

_He is embracing me…_

"I…I remembered something."

"Oh really?" Kingsley looked, if even possible, more interested at her.

"What did you remember Angela?" Angela looked down.

"A man…He held me…" She remembered the feeling of being safe. Safe in his arms.

"One of the kidnappers?" Angela looked at Kingsley again.

"No. Not a kidnapper." A kidnapper wouldn't make you feel safe…

Was I even kidnapped? The gods…they forced me there so yes. Angela forced her thoughts away. Gods who forces young women back in time? Yeah, sure… She figured that she had been more tired than she had thought…she had been dreaming and then thought it was real.

"Then who was he?"

"I don't know…I can't remember. He rescued me…"

"From what?" Kingsley walked over to her. Tears started falling from Angelas eyes when she spoke.

"I don't know…"

* * *

"_Are you sure that is necessary Doctor?"_

"_Yes, I'm afraid so. She has started to remember, but she can't explain what she's remembering."_

"_Will it help?" _

"_Yes, I am most certain. She has been through a lot..."_

"_Well, I'll make all the arrangements than."_

"_Are you certain? It's gonna cost, why not let me use one of my own…"_

"_Doctor, I'm sure that they are good at their job. But I want to take care of this myself. I know that he will make her remember. I need her to remember! I need to know…"_

"_Yes, of course, I am sorry. I guess it is settled then. When will he be here?"_

"_In two days, maybe three."_

"_I'll prepare the girl for him. I have a feeling she won't be too happy about this."_

"A shrink?" Angela crossed her hands over her chest. "I don't need to see a shrink…"

"Really? Angela, look you want to get out of here don't you?"  
"Of course!"

"We can't let you out before you remember; you would be a danger to yourself out there. And this man…he is really good, I know that he can help you." Angela turned away.

"I suppose that I don't have anything to say about this doctor Kingsley?"

"Not really no…As your doctor I have the right to make these decisions for you, after all it is for your own good. So you can cooperate or make this to an issue."

Angela didn't answer, Doctor Kingsley turned around and was just about to leave.

"What is his name…the shrink?"

"Shephild. Doctor Robert Shephild."

"Doctor Shephild…"

"Trust me, he will be able to help you remember." Angela looked at the doctor. Trust you she thought, never, I can't trust you or anyone else.

"Will you give him a chance?"

"If it can get me out of here faster…"

* * *

"So…miss Quinn is it?"

"Angela…just Angela." Somehow that sounded so very familiar...

"_Ye have a name?"_

"_Angela…just Angela…"_

"Is something wrong?" Angela shook her head.

"No, I just…nothing." She looked at the old man sitting in front of here. He looked like he was around 60 years old. His hear was thin and grey, he had a moustache and a big stomach. He looked kind Angela thought…

"This is remarkable…" He suddenly said.

"What is?"

"You are remarkable. You hardly remember anything of these past months right?"

"Right…"

"Do you know where you were found?"

Angela opened her mouth but closed it again, she had never even thought of asking about that. She shook her head and felt very embarrassed.

"Nearly three weeks ago this hospital got a call from a priest in a church not too far from here. It was an early morning and it was raining. The priest had found a girl unconscious on the stairs to his church. The girl had a few bruises on her face, but other from that she looked fine."

Doctor Shephild spoke with an obvious British accent, Angela liked his voice.

"He carried her inside to prevent her from getting colder than she already was. The girl was wearing nothing but a thin white dress, she had nothing else on her, or with her. Not even shoes. Once he had gotten her inside and realised that he couldn't wake her up he called an ambulance."

"A church?"

"Yes, a church." Angela closed her eyes. Why would anyone leave her outside of a church? She forced herself not to think: why would the Gods leave her outside of a church.

"A white dress? A don't even own a white dress. A hardly own any dress, I don't even like dresses."

"How about when you dance?" Angela stared at the doctor.

"How do you know about that? When I come to think about it…how did you guys know who I am? You found me after what, three months? You found a girl on the stairs to a church with no identifications, how the hell did you know that it was Angela Quinn, the girl who disappeared nearly three months ago! How did you know?"

"I came to America yesterday…"

"Fine, how did they know?"

"We'll talk about that later, what we need to focus on is your memory…"

"Later? I want to know now!"

"Doctor Kingsley tells me that you remembered something about two days ago."

"So? You didn't answer my question…"

"Have you remembered something else?"

"No." Angela grinned her teeth together and looked down. That was a lie…she had remembered something.

"_Welcome love, welcome to Tortuga."_

Just one sentence, but it made her feel all warm inside by just thinking about it.

"Tell me what you remember." Angela looked up. Doctor Shephild smiled, he looked so kind, Angela wanted to trust him but…

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"You are supposed to help me right, and I know nothing about you. How am I supposed to trust you? Hm?" Doctor Shephild burst out laughing.

"You may have lost your memory, but your intelligence is still there. My name is Robert Shephild and I am a retired psychiatrist from England…"

"Retired? Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"They needed the best."

"And that would be you then?" Doctor Shephild just smiled.

"What's so special about me that they, people I don't even know, arranges so that the best psychiatrist they know comes to the United States to talk to an ordinary girl with amnesia."

"How about we talk about that later too? Please, tell me about what you remember." Angela just stared at him, he was nothing like she had expected a shrink to be.

"I can hardly remember anything…" Flashbacks, memories behind a curtain of mist…

"_Don't worry abou' it love. Ye're safe now. I promise. I'm not letting him hurt ye again."_

"Just tell me anything." Angela looked down, closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"…_that kiss is not even worth remembering, Jack is nothing."_

"I'm not even sure it's real." She touched the mark on her arm.

_They branded me…like some cattle…_

"What do you remember?" Angela looked up, tears burning in her eyes.

"They tried to rape me…" Doctor Shephild reached out his hand and placed it above Angelas. That small thing, just that touch was too much. Angela started crying.

"They tried to rape me and then they gave me a brand…"

_I look up and see him standing in the moonlight, or what's left of him. Transformed into his skeletal form with a pistol in his hand. _

"Who Angela?"

"I don't know."

"Please try." Angela closed her eyes, she saw the skeleton, but skeletons don't move. This was crazy. Angela stood up.

"It's no use! This was a mistake!"

"No wait! Please, trust me. I am trying to help you."

"I don't need your help!"

_Wait…this reminds me of something…"Stop it, this is not a joke! I'm trying to protect ye!"_

"_Why? You don't have to look after me Jack! I'm not yours to protect!_

"Jack…"

"What did you say?" Angela looked at Doctor Shephild.

"Nothing…I said nothing."

* * *

Once again Angela spent the night sitting next to the window. Her first session with Doctor Shephild had been…different. It hadn't helped much, she hadn't gotten any answers and still... Angela couldn't explain it. Doctor Shephild was so different from any other person she had ever met.

So calm. So kind.

"But why is he here? Why did they need a shrink from England?"

Maybe I'm crazy, Angela thought…And they all know. They'll probably put me away.

"_Ye don't belong in a cage; ye are too wild and free_."

Angela gasped. That voice. So warm…But who is he?

"He sounds like…no, that's not possible. He's not real." Angela stood up and looked out through the window.

Maybe… Just maybe, this Doctor Shephild could be trusted. Maybe he actually could help. Angela sighed.

"Do I want to remember?" The memories she had had so far hadn't been too good, did she really want to remember the rest?

She looked at her brand, the white W on her right arm.

"What other dark memories and secrets are hiding in my past?"

Angela looked up at the dark sky. _"I like it…the stars."_

That voice again! Angela sighed.

"Who are you mystery man?"

* * *

**Please Review :) It might take some time between the chapters, as you might have noticed.  
But I am trying my very best.**


	4. Angel in the Sand

**A short chapter, I'm sorry.  
The next ones will be longer, I promise.**

**

* * *

**

Two days had passed and Angela had seen doctor Shephild one more time. It had been exactly like the first time, useless. Just a lot of nonsense.

Doctor Shephild was so strangely calm all the time. Angela had gotten angry at that session too, and he had just sat there. The whole time, just sat there in his chair.

"And he will help me remember, sure!" Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

She wanted to remember the man so badly, the man who had embraced her and protected her. He was important, special, Angela knew that.

She shouldn't have forgotten about him and yet…she couldn't even remember his face.

She could remember his voice though, he sounded a bit like Johnny Depp. That's probably why I think of Jack, Angela thought.

But this voice…it was warmer than Jack Sparrows. Stronger. Angela thought of the embrace again and felt warm inside. She had never felt as safe as when she was with him.

"Who are you?"

And where are you Angela thought. _You used to protect me…why did you abandon me?_

"And why can't I remember you?" The only one she remembered clearly was Barbossa… But Angela knew that that was crazy, Barbossa wasn't real. So her memories couldn't be real either.

"Damn it!" Angela turned around and leaned her back against the wall.

"_Ye don't belong in a cage; ye are too wild and free_." Angela remembered what that man had told her, a long time ago...She didn't now why, but it felt like it had been ages, even though Angela had no idea of when exactly she had met this man, or when they had been separated. Yes, separated, forced apart…

"Damn it all…" Angelas heart was aching, and she didn't even know why. She sat down on the floor, still leaning against the wall.

"Did I…Did I love him?" Just the thought made Angela feel terrible, how can you forget about the one you love?

"Why can't I remember!" Angela started crying, she wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her forehead against her knees. She felt so small and alone.

She suddenly remembered leaning against someone's chest, feeling his arms around her, feeling the warmth from a fire nearby. She remembered sand the ocean…

"_Sand angel? I thought they where called snow angels?" _

"Sand angel?" Angela sat up straight again. Angela smiled, without even knowing why.

"We had no snow…"

* * *

Angela closed her eyes and sighed happily as she felt the warm water on her back. 

She could hardly believe it when nurse Stephens had told her that Doctor Kingsley had agreed on letting her take a shower.

So now was Angela standing in the dim bathroom with her eyes closed and a big smile on her lips. Nurse Stephens was sitting on a chair in the bathroom in case something would happen, but Angela didn't care. She had longed for this for so long.

Angela felt how all the dirt in her hair and on her body started to disappear.

She pulled her fingers through her hair, satisfied to notice that almost all of the tangles were gone. She hadn't had a shower in months…Angela opened her eyes and for one second she remembered taking a swim in the middle of the night, but she hadn't been alone.

_I swim towards land to leave the slippery soap in my hand. But I nearly scream as I see a pair of boots right in front of my nose. _

"_Good evening love."_

"_Jack! What are you…I'm not wearing any clothes!" I sink deeper into the water. _

Angela shook her head and reached for the soap.

"_You smell disgusting! You, if anyone, need a bath."_

Angela stared at the soap. The water seemed to trigger her memories. Angela closed her eyes and looked up, feeling the warm water running down her face and body.

_I open my eyes…I see his face, but no…it can't be…_

Angela gasped and stepped backwards. She remembered…Remembered coming to after the storm, seeing his face.

"Impossible…" Suddenly Angela lost all strength in her body, black spots started dancing in front of her eyes, and Angela fell down on her knees.

"_What did ye see this time?" He holds me in his arms, he looks so worried._

Angela presses her hands over her head, so many memories, so much pain!

_He is pressing me up against the wall, firmly but without harming me. My heart is pounding so hard and fast…He caresses my cheek, then presses his lips against mine. It feels like my insides are on fire, a pleasant feeling. I pull my arms around his neck; feel his hand slide down my back…Wishing that this moment would last forever…_

_I gasp when I see his upper body, so many scars. He sighs, but doesn't put his shirt back on. Instead he steps forward, takes my hand and places it on his chest. I touch his upper body, let my fingers touch every scar, he says nothing. Then he pulls me closer, makes me face him. I see his dark eyes; feel the warmth from his body. And I pull away…_

"_Angela…"He caresses my cheek, then he kiss me. A fall backwards, pulling him with me. I feel the sand beneath me, his warm body above mine. His hand underneath my shirt, I push him away…_

"_No, make sure to come out of that place alive." I look at him; I can't promise I will…_

_I cough up all the water from my lungs. Air! I can breathe. And a warm body holding me. _

"_I got him…" Those are the only words I can say before the darkness takes over._

Angela tries do stand up, her body is shaking. She falls.

Nurse Stephen hears her fall and hurries to the shower. She turns the water off and wraps a towel around the girls' body and helps her over to the chair.

"I'll go and find the doctor."

"No!" Angela grabs the nurse's arm, surprisingly strong. "Get Doctor Shephild! Now!" Nurse Stephens looks at her.

"I'm fine, but I need to see Doctor Shephild. Hurry up and get him! Please…" Angela feels how all strength disappears, she closes her eyes as Nurse Stephen hurry to find Shephild.

"_I know love, I just want to hear it from you." I protest, but he grabs the back of my neck and kiss me. _

Angela open her eyes, her heart is aching. I don't want to pull away, she thinks.

"What is this heart-wrenching feeling? I have felt this before…" Angela closes her eyes and remembers his face so clearly.

_I lean against his shoulder, I can feel his scent and the warmth from him.  
"We set sail at down, in case ye change yer mind." Then he let go of me and walked away. I watch him leave as tears fall from my eyes._

"_Thanks Jack…but I won't…" _

Angela presses her hand against her mouth.

"Jack…Jack Sparrow." She lets her trembling hand fall into her lap.

"Oh my god… It was real… Jack is my mystery man…"

Then why am I here, she thought. And where is Jack? Why aren't we together? Why did I let him leave?

"Jack…" _Why did I let you go…?_


	5. New Discoveries

"So Angela…shall we go through this again?" Doctor Shephild leaned forward with his pen in his mouth, the pen irritated Angela. A shrink shouldn't be chewing on his pen while he was with a patient. Angela didn't answer at first.

_He doesn't believe me…Of course he doesn't._

"Angela?"

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry." Angela stood up, she had said too much.

"No wait, please." Angela looked at Shephild, he was still sitting down, and he still had the pen in his mouth. Angela had told him about what she remembered, to tell him had taken nearly an hour. The nurse had called him, even though he had already gone back to his hotel room. He had hurried back to the hospital to see Angela. Why, she thought.

_Why does he care abou my memories so much? _

"So, there was a storm and you hit your head?" Angela sighed and nodded, then she sat down.

"And when you woke up you were in a dark room and with these people you didn't know."

"We have already been through this twice."

"This man, this Jack." Angela couldn't believe it, he was so irritating. He was ignoring the fact that she was tired and irritated. He just kept talking and kept chewing on that stupid pen.

"Jack Sparrow was it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Angela put her hand over her mouth. _What am I doing?_

"I'm sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow. He was a pirate you said? Hm…"

"Look…Robert?" Robert Shephild looked up. "I'm tired so…"

"Oh no Angela, the nurse called me and I came because you said you remembered."

"But we've been over this twice already! I've told you everything!"  
"Ah yes, but you also don't remember everything." He took the pen out from his mouth, finally.

"There are many blank moments. For instance, you can't remember how you got back home."

Angela looked down. That was right. She didn't remember. The last thing she could remember was seeing Jack walk away. Before that had he told her that the Pearl would sail at dawn, and she had decided not to go with him.

Angela swallowed; it was that heart-wrenching feeling again.

"Angela?" She looked up. The pen was back in the doctors' mouth.

"What?"

"This Jack…Describe him for me, please." Angela sighed.

"Haven't you seen the movies?" Angela looked down at her arm. Her memories were real, she knew that. The brand she had on her arm was one proof of that. But still, how could she make Doctor Shephild believe her?

"Movies?"

"Don't tell me you haven't seen it?"

"Ah yes." Robert remembered how Doctor Kingsley had told him about how Angelas memories, the people she talked about was from this movie that she seemed to believe that she had ended up in. That the movie and the people were real. Doctor Kingsley wanted to put her in the psyche ward, but Shephild hadn't agreed. Angela didn't seem crazy, just very scared and confused. He wanted to help her.

"A swashbuckling, self-centred, drunken Casanova for a pirate…" Shephild looked at the girl. She smiled, he wasn't sure that he had ever seen her do that before.

"That's Jack…That's who he is."

* * *

After that Angela opened up a little. Robert Shephild wasn't like everybody else, he didn't laugh at her, nor did he pity her. He didn't believe her, Angela knew that, but he listened. Angela liked talking to him about what she remembered. Every detail was important to Robert and while they were talking Angela started to remember even more things.

"They had this horse. Will and Elizabeth, but they couldn't handle him. No one could, but me. He was so beautiful, a big black horse. Jack didn't like that the horse was in my charge, I think he was afraid that I was going to get hurt."

Robert had to shake his head several times, what this girl told him couldn't be real, and yet he almost believed her as she told him what she could remember.

The curse interested Robert the most. The girls became so serious when she talked about it. Robert felt so sorry for her, but he was impressed as well. She didn't seem the least bit scared when she talked about it, even though those memories seemed horrible.

"I can still feel it sometimes. A cold metal blade piercing through my chest, through my heart. And it calls to me, the curse that is. That frightens me sometimes."

"You don't seem frightened." Angela looked up.

"There's no reason to fret, is there? It wasn't real…" Her voice shivered.

"To you it was." Angela sighed and looked down at her hands, resting on her lap.

"I am not crazy Doctor Shephild."  
"I didn't say you were. I believe that you are very confused. Something terrible has happened to you, but you can't remember what. So your mind has made some story up to protect you, or maybe it's just a fantasy dream. But since that's all you remember it's become real to you. But don't worry, we'll find out what truly happened to you, I promise."

Angela looked at the old man with tears in her eyes.

_Why is he so kind and understanding?

* * *

_

"Tell me about this town, Port Royal, tell me about that." Angela looked up. It had been two days since their last session, doctor Shephild still made her a bit nervous. He smiled and looked as if they were talking about what had been on TV last night instead of mysterious time travel, and with that darn pen in his mouth! Angela grinned her teeth together, that pen irritated her something incredible.

"What do you want to know?" Shephild took the pen out from his mouth, Angela wanted to take it and throw it away, but resisted that urge.

"Just tell me about it." He smiled.

Angela closed her eyes and tried to remember, it was hard to remember all the details. But Angela told him everything she could. She told him about the weather, the buildings, the harbour, the people – just about everything that came across her mind.

Robert Shephild listened carefully and took notes, as usual. Angela couldn't help but wondering what he needed all those notes for.

And then suddenly, Angela came to think of something.

"Hey! What is Port Royal like today?" Shephild looked strangely at her.

"What happened to it? It wasn't sacked and burned down to the ground…" Now it was Angelas turn to look strangely at Robert. They had saved the town hadn't they?

Barbossa and his men had been stopped, the town hadn't been ruined.

"Before I…you know, went back in time, Port Royal was destroyed in an earth quake. Or, that's what they said. But we, Jack and I and his crew, we stopped Barbossa and his men. So the town was alright. Then what happened?"

Shephild sighed and then stood up. He walked over to one of the many bookcases in the room, looked around a bit and then pulled out a thick book. He opened it and looked up the pages in the back before he gave the book to her.

Angela looked at it, it was a history book. And the spread he had looked up for her were about Port Royal.

Angela started reading; there was nothing new until the very end. Angela had to read it several times.

"_In the early 1703 century were several parts of the town ruined in a fire and after that the town suffered through several small earthquakes. The towns defence was now decreasing substantially and the townspeople lived in misery. The trade was shattered, people feared that the slaves would revolt and the increasing attacks from the French Naval ships made England feel that there was no profit in rebuilding the town so they let it fall into it's misery."_

"No…" Angela shook her head.

"What is it Angela?" Angela stared at the book.

"It's different… The history if Port Royal…it has changed!"

"Changed? What do you mean?" Angela looked up.

"Changed! As in not the same as before! Look, this is not what the books said about Port Royal before I…before I left."

"Really?" Shephild looked sceptical.

"I've always been interested in history, and especially by pirates." Angela didn't mention that the giant interest for pirates had begun after the movies _Pirates of the Caribbean . _

"And this is not the history of Port Royal! It didn't end like this. Well alright, parts of it are true but it says nothing about the giant earthquake that ruined the entire town on the 7th of June 1692!" Shephild didn't react on the date; he just kept looking sceptical at her.

"The earthquake that people said was a punishment from God because of the Governor! Because he let pirates roam free in the town!" Still no reaction from Shephild, Angela started to get really frustrated.

"Look, it was this gigantic earthquake on the 7th of June 1692. Or no, it wasn't it was Barbossa but never mind, the history books used to tell about the earthquake that ruined the town. There was nothing left, not a survivor! After that they tried to rebuild the town but then came the fire and other smaller earthquakes so people gave up, moved away and changed the name on the new town they built a few miles away." Shephild gave her a warm smile of pity.

"Angela…"

"No, don't! I know this, please Robert! I even remember the letter from the president of Jamaican Council, the letter in which he told the authorities in Whitehall about the earthquake." Angela stood up said:

"...there was a dreadful earthquake which in ten minutes threw down all the churches, dwelling houses and sugar works in the Island. Two- thirds of Port Royal was swallowed up by sea, all the forts and fortifications demolished and a great part of its inhabitants miserably knocked on the head or drowned."

"In ten minutes, sure, Barbossa wishes he could destroy a town in ten minutes. But authorities have an act for exaggerate eh?" Shephild didn't smile; he just looked at her with pity in his eyes. Angela sat down again, feeling devastated.

"I'm telling the truth Robert." Angela looked down, there was no use. Robert was an educated man, who was he to believe? A crazy girl who claimed to have travelled in time or a history book?

Then Angela suddenly looked up, this was a good thing. History had changed! She had done it! Angela suddenly remembered something, a conversation on that bloody Island.

"_And I think that reason might be…Barbossa. I mean, someone has to stop him, I might have been able to, but I failed…" Jack put his hand on my shoulder. _

"_No love, ye didn't fail." _

You were right Jack, she thought. I didn't fail. I made it. No, Angela smiled, we made it.

_Angela and Jack, Jack and Angela, together forever._

Robert decided not to ask about that one single tear that ran down Angelas cheek, he realised it was none of his business.

* * *

**Finally I'm done with this chapter, I have been so uninspired lately, I'm sorry for that.**

I have tried to be as historically correct as possible in this chapter.

The book part have I written myself but the facts are all there - except for the whole big earthquake part which actually also happened for real.

The letter have I copied, that's what was written in the real letter. (The letter that Angela reads a part from to Robert)

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short too, but hey, we're getting somewhere now aren't we:p  
I want reviews :) tries to look innocent and pretty ;);)**


	6. Reunion

"Angela we have to talk."

It had been several days since Angela had discovered that she actually had changed the fate of Port Royal and its inhabitants.

"About what Doc?" Angela smiled, she was actually looking forward to her sessions with Doctor Shephild. She wanted to remember everything, and Robert Shephild was the man who could help her do that. And Angela had even started to think of him as a friend.

"Your future, you see they need to move you from this ward."

"Ok, I see. Where am I going?" Robert looked away.

"That's the problem. Doctor Kingsley has been thinking about moving you for a while and has a place for you."  
"Ok, great. I don't mind as long as I can keep seeing you. So where am I going?"

"Kingsley wants to move you to the psyche ward."

"The what?" Angela backed away from Robert.

"Angela I'm sorry, I have been trying to make him change his mind."

"He thinks I'm crazy? So he is gonna lock me up? And what, put a straitjacket on me and have me drugged? Oh my God." Angela started moving around.

"I can't, I can't go there. Robert you have to help me please." Angela walked over to Robert and pressed her thin body against his.

"I can't be locked away, please help me Robert." Robert didn't know what to do, he wasn't used to his patients acting like this. This girl is terrified of being locked up Robert realised. He could feel her fingernails on his shoulders as she held on to him for dear life. Robert put his arms around her, he wanted to protect her.

"There is one way…" Angela looked up at the old man.

"Really? You can help me?"

"Maybe." Robert took a step backwards, Angela let go of him, feeling embarrassed for the way she had acted.

"There is someone who can help you, by giving you a place to live for example, but…Come here." He took Angelas hand and led her over to a chair, then he sat down on the chair on the other side of the small wooden table in the room.

"You need to stop Angela. Kingsley has been watching you carefully, every time you act strange, like right now. He is convinced that you are crazy. All these memories and dreams…"

"I can't help what I remember!"

"Calm down. I'm not the villain, I'm trying to help you." Angela closed her eyes, it seemed hopeless.

"So that's what all those notes has been for right? You gave them to Kingsley…"

"Well…yeah, I had to."

"So what can I do?"

"Stop talking about it. Act as if it's just dreams. Try to not loose your temper all the time."

"But those are my memories! Robert I remember!"

"I know." Angela looked at him, for a second had it almost sounded like he believed her.

"Ok, fine. I'll give it a try. So I guess this means that this is the end of our deep conversations? The end of you helping me to remember?"

"No, not exactly. We'll just keep a low profile until I can get you out of here."

"No more notes?"

"At least not that I'll give to Kingsley." Doctor Shephild smiled, so did Angela.

"So…who is this person that you mentioned. And why does he want to help me? Or she?"

Now Shephild looked really uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Doc? I don't really care who it is as long as I don't have to go to the psyche ward. I was just curious…"

"Your mother."

"My what?" Angela stared at Doctor Shephild, was he joking?

"Your mother called me as soon as she heard that Kingsley wanted you to see a psychiatrist. She didn't want just anyone to help her daughter. And she knew I used to be the best and she trusted my abilities."  
"Doc…I'm so sorry, but no. It can't be my mother. She wouldn't care about me being in the hospital or even have the money to fly a shrink from England to the U.S. My mother is a junky! I feel sorry for this woman, whoever she is, but I'm not her daughter."

Angela stood and was about to go back to her room.

"Clarisse Queen." Angela froze.

"That's her name right? Her maiden name was O'Neal."

"Yes…"

"It's her Angela. And she is very eager to see to you."

* * *

"I can't believe that you talked me into doing this!" Angela crossed her arms over her chest and glared angrily at Robert. The old man just smiled.

Angela had just taken her second shower, since she had woken up at the hospital, and gotten dressed. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that Shephild had given her. Even though Angela figured that they really came from her mother. If it really was her mother…

Angela could still not believe it.

There was a knock on the door, Angela suddenly got very nervous and sat down on her bed. Robert opened the door, a woman stepped in to the room. She had blond hair, like Angelas, but her hair was cut short into a modern hairstyle that suited her perfectly. Her makeup was perfect, with brown eyeshadow, a little rouge on her cheeks and red lips. Angela thought that she looked very fancy in her beige suit (jacket and skirt), and matching court shoes. Angela wondered if she was a lawyer or something and tried to see if there was someone standing behind the woman. It didn't.

Robert closed the door, then he walked over to the window and pulled Angelas chair away from there. The woman smiled and then sat down on the chair.

There was a long, awkward silence. Angela just kept staring at the woman, who was now staring at her, probably really expensive, golden wristwatch.

Then Robert cleared his voice, both Angela and the woman looked at him.

The woman blushed and then looked at Angela. She smiled; a warm smile that Angela thought looked familiar.

"I can't believe this, it's a miracle." She looked down for a second, gathered her courage and then looked at Angela again.

"You don't recognise me do you?" Angela didn't answer.

"I didn't think you would either. Well, it has been eight years." Angela still didn't answer, she just kept looking at the woman, and slowly realised the truth. She could see the resemblances. Not only the fact that they both had golden blond hair and blue eyes, they had the same nose and mouth. They were about the same height too. But it was when their eyes met for the first time that Angela became positive. It was there.

That twinkle, the one that didn't belong to either of them. Barbossa…she could see him in her eyes too. Angela had been wondering which one of her parents that were Barbossas descendant. And now she had the answer. Her mother carried the Barbossa genes just like Angela.

"I realise that this must come as a shock to you." Her voice was warm and kind, with that British accent that Angela had lost years ago, but with the traces of many cigarettes in it.

"And I don't blame you for hating me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angela stared at the woman; she could feel how 20 years of disappointment, sorrow, rage and hate was burning inside of her.

You might think that you would have been happy to see a parent again after so many years, but not Angela. She didn't want to look at the woman, but she couldn't turn away.

"How dare you? After 18 years of neglect and eight years of nothing you just decide to show up. How dare you?" Angela stood up; she wanted to punch the woman. Just beat her until…until what? Angela clutched her fists together, so tight that her fingernails was carving their way into her palm.

"I am sorry dear…"

"Don't call me that!" Angela sat down again.

"I'm sorry. I understand what this must feel like…"

"No! No, how could you? You can't understand a bloody thing! What are you doing here?"

"Even though it's been eight years," Clarisse tried to keep her voice steady, "I am still your mother." Angela let out a cold and hard laugh.

"I have no mother." Clarisse's hand went up to her mouth, Angela felt pleased knowing that she had hurt her feelings.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Angela yelled at the old man who was standing three feet away. Angela didn't care whose feelings she hurt. She felt so betrayed. She had expected the woman to be someone else. Another girls mother who had mistaken, or that junky she remembered from her childhood. But not this.

This woman looked like a millionaire.

Robert walked over to Angelas bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, it felt good knowing that he supported her.

Angela stared at the woman. Betrayal. The only feeling she felt at the moment, all the other feelings had disappeared.

"What happened?" The woman looked surprised at her.

"What happened Clarisse? Why didn't you try to find me? And why did you find me now?"

"When you left…" Clarisse's voice broke, she swallowed and then tried again. "When you left a realised that I had to deal with my life. You probably never realised it but you were the best thing in my life." Angela snorted, like she would ever believe that.

"It's true…I never meant for you to get hurt! I just couldn't help it, I had no choice!"

"There's always a choice!" Angela stood up, she was crying now, but she didn't care. The woman in front of her made her feel so betrayed, hurt and angry. Angela punched her fist into the wall.

"I know what my father was! I know what he did to you, but you didn't have to do the same! You could have chosen a better life, for you, for me, for us! But you never cared about me!"

"Angela, please calm down." Now Clarisse stood up too.

"Like hell I will! You have no idea what I've been through because of you! Or what I've been through now! And there is no way in hell that I'm gonna live with you! I'd rather be locked up!" Angela ran passed the woman and Doctor Shephild. Shephild tried to Clarisse.

"Don't worry Mrs Thomas, she'll calm down eventually. Give her time; she has been through a lot."

* * *

_I take his hand and follow him, we walk fast but I manage to go without taking a wrong step. He has my hand in a firm grip, but he doesn't have to hold on to me, I would follow him to the end of the earth. _

_We stop and there, right in front of us is the chest. _

_I climb up, with a little help from him since the black velvet dress I am wearing makes it hard for me to manage it on my own. _

_I look down and see how the skulls on the golden medallions grin at me, I smile back._

_The man grabs my neck, a bit firmer than is necessary since I obedient bend over. With his other hand the man is holding an old knife. He presses it against my throat, I shiver when I feel the blade against my skin. _

_At last, I think and close my eyes._

"_Stop!" A familiar voice echoes in the cave and I open my eyes. I look around for a few seconds and then I see him. He is standing beneath us. Seeing his face fills me with rage._

"_Let 'er go!" The grip around my neck is released and I stand up straight as the man next to me starts laughing. _

"_Please…let 'er go." I stare at him and find him very amusing. He is actually pleading for my life, but he has no idea._

_I take one step backwards and then quickly, before anyone has a chance to react I take the pistol from my companions belt, at first he stares shocked at me, but when he sees who I am aiming at, his sworn nemesis, he just smiles pleased. _

_The other man looks at me with his dark eyes. _

"_Get out of here Jack!" The man doesn't move._

"_Leave or I'll shoot you!" He still doesn't move._

"_Move or this bullet will be in your head!" Now my hands starts to shake, I look at him and suddenly I feel guilty. _

"_Jus' aim fer me heart love, cause I ain't moving."_

_I close my eyes and then I pull the trigger._

_He makes no sound when the bullet hits his chest, but I can hear the loud thud when his body hits the floor. _

_I drop the pistol, but won't open my eyes. _

_My companion grabs my neck again._

"_Good job, you truly are a descendent of mine."  
He forces me to bend over and as he roughly presses the blunt knife against my throat hear Jack Sparrow draw his final wheezing breath…_

Angela woke up. That had not been a memory, Angela knew that much. She shook her head; she could still feel Barbossas grip around her neck. And the knife being pressed against her throat.Angela moves her hand to her throat, and feels something warm and wet. She looks down on her fingers and sees blood covering her fingertips…

* * *

**Ok, that was chapter 6.  
I have already started to write a little on chapter 7 so hopefully I'll finish with that soon.  
I understand that it's a bit boring, but as you've seen we are starting to come back to the caribbean, just not yet.  
But you'll see later that these early chapters are very important.  
Dreams are important...  
**

**Well, I have given too much away so I'll just stop writing right here.  
Reviews ? ;)**


	7. One Ring and two Hearts

"I can't see any mark." Angela sighed and looked down again. She had told Doctor Shephild about her dream.

"I can't believe this, it was right there!" Angela walked over to one of the windows and tried to see her reflection in it while thinking back on the day before.

She had met her mother for the first time in eight years, and it hadn't exactly been what you would call a happy reunion. They had argued, Angela had left the room and gone for a walk, inside the hospital though. When she had returned to her room was both Doctor Shephild and her mother gone. She had asked a nurse for some papers and a pencil and then she had tried to make drawings, but she just got irritated when her drawings didn't turn out the way she wanted them to. So she had gone to bed rather early.

Then she dreamt…That horrible dream. She was in league with Barbossa and she had killed Jack. And even though it had only been a dream she felt extremely guilty.

And the wound on her neck… Angela had found blood on her neck and went to her bathroom to she was it was. A thin cut along her neck, but now it wasn't there anymore.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Doctor Shephild sounded worried. He still hadn't mentioned her mother and neither had Angela. Instead had they just talked about her nightmare.

"So this is what you dreamt?" Shephild looked at the three drawings the girl had given him, after the dream she suddenly had something to draw. The first one showed a woman in black bending down over a stone chest on a pile of junk (treasures had Angela told him), while a man held her down and another man stood beneath the pile of treasure. The other picture showed the woman aiming a pistol at the man while the man next to her stood in the shadows. And in the third picture the woman was forced to bend down again while one of the men was lying on the ground.

"You killed Jack?"

"Only in the dream!" Angela couldn't explain why she felt so guilty, it had only been a dream, she hadn't killed Jack. She would never kill him.

"Yes in the dream. And when you woke up your neck was bleeding?"

"Yes!" Angela sat down again. She looked at Robert who sat on the other side of the dark wooden table. "Now you think I am crazy too don't you?"

"No." Angela looked surprised at him. "I just think we need to get you out from this hospital before anyone else hears about this." Angela nodded, if anyone, especially Doctor Kingsley heard about this she would be locked up in the psyche ward for sure.

"So… have you been thinking about, well you know." Angela crossed her arms over her chest."

"I'm not going with her." Shephild sighed.

"Angela… You have no choice, and it is just temporary. And I'll be coming along. I live near her house. Her husband is a friend of my brother…"

"Her what now?"

"Her husband, Bill Thomas."

"I didn't ask for his name."

"Can't you at least think about it? It's either that or the psyche ward."  
"Why can't I live on my own?"

"They think that you are instable and they don't think that you will be able to live on your own just yet."

"I don't believe this."

"Angela, you need help. Just think about your dreams." He held up the drawing of Angela aiming her pistol at Jack. "This isn't real. And you need help to get past this," he leaned forward so the drawing was right in front of Angelas face, she took the drawing with shivering hands, "and come back to reality. You need to remember what truly happened."

Angela looked at the drawing, it made her feel so very guilty. But that was ridiculous, she had never killed Jack, she would never. And yet, Angela felt guilty for sending Jack to his death…

* * *

Angela sat in the front seat of a cab, it had been three days since the nightmare and yet she couldn't stop thinking about it. In the back seat sat her mother and Robert. Her mother was wearing a grey suit today and looked just as perfect as before.

They were on their way to the airport. Angela had finally agreed to go with her mother to England, Doctor Robert Shephild was going on the same plane.

Angela sighed and looked through the window at the grey world outside, it was raining. She sighed again and then looked down at her hands and notices the W on her wrist. Her only proof that her dreams were somewhat true, and yet it felt like the brand was taunting her. Then suddenly Angela remembered something.

"Hey! Robert, what was the name of the church I was found?"

"Why do…?"

"Never mind, just tell the cabdriver to go there." Robert said the name of the church, the cab driver turned right and into a smaller street. They drove for a few minutes while Clarisse tried to tell Angela that they would miss their flight. The cab suddenly stopped, Angela quickly stepped out of the cab, Clarisse and Robert was on their way to follow her, but Angela stopped them.

"No wait inside the cab, I need to do this myself." Clarisse started to protest but Robert was able to convince her to let Angela go alone.

Angela hurried over to the church, she stopped outside the massive door. She felt nervous and for a few seconds she thought about getting back into the cab and just forget the whole thing. But her questions and the rain convinced her to open the door.

"Hello?" The church seemed to be empty. Angela took a few slow steps inside, no one was there. Angela sighed and turned around, she was just about to open the door again when she heard a voice.

"What do you want? The church doesn't open until ten o clock! Wait…how did you get in here?" Angela turned around.

"The door was open…" The old priest stared shocked at her, then he stared at the door and then he stared back at Angela.

"Strange…Well, what do you want?" Angela looked at the priest, he was much older than her, in his fifties maybe, he had thick brown hair and green eyes. Angela stepped forward and brushed the wet hair away from her face. The priest gasped.

"It's you!" Angela looked at the priest.

"You know me? Oh, you are the one who found me!" The priest nodded.

"Yes I did. An early morning, actually, it was about the same as this one. It was raining and I had just come to the church when I saw someone lying on the stairs. It was you; you were unconscious and wearing nothing but a thin dress. I got you inside and tried to wake you up," the priest shook his head, "but I wasn't able to."

"So you called for an ambulance?" The priest nodded again.

"But my child, what are you doing here?" He sounded more exited than curious.

"I want to thank you, and ask you something…" The priest smiled and nodded so she would continue.

"You have no idea who left me here do you?"  
"You don't know?" Now Angela shook her head.

"No…I don't remember. I remember barely anything from the past months."

"Ah yes, you had been missing. Come." He held out his arm and the two moved towards one of the church benches and sat down.

"I called the hospital you see; I was awfully worried about you. They told me that they knew who you were and that you were recovering and that was about all that I needed to know."

"Thank you father, again. And I'm sorry for the people at the hospital they are real assho…" Angela pressed her lips together and then tried to apologise for what she had almost said.

"I'm sorry father." But the priest just smiled.

"So my child, you really don't remember anything?"

"Well…a few things, but it's all so confusing."

"Hopefully all your questions will be answered. I actually have something that might help you my dear." The priest stood up. "Wait here." And then he hurried over to the other end of the church and disappeared behind a door. He was gone for about a minute but then he returned. He sat down next to her.

"You had something with you when I found you."

"I had? Then why didn't you…?" The priest raised his hand and Angela stopped talking.

"When I had carried you inside I put you down right here on this bench and then covered you with my own coat. You had your right hand on your chest, but as I was on my way to the phone, your arm must have been sliding, and I heard the sound of an object hitting the floor. I walked over to you and just beneath your fingertips lay a ring."

The priest held out his hand and lying on his palm was a silver ring with a big green stone on it. Angela gasped when she saw it.

"Jacks ring…" The priest didn't hear her whispering Jacks name so he continued with his story.

"When I picked it up I just felt that I could not give this to anyone until the day you came back for it. If I showed it to anyone else something terrible would happen. So I hid it, and then called the hospital. They came and got you, and since then I have just been waiting for you to come back for it." He put the ring into Angelas hand.

"And now you have." He closed Angelas hand. The ring felt strangely warm and suddenly, it felt like a lightning had hit her head, Angela closed her eyes…

"_Go, before 's too late." I leap forward and put my arms around his neck. _

"_Jack I…" I want to tell him that I am sorry, how I feel, but I keep loosing my words …_

"_I know darling." I back away; tears are falling from my eyes. Jack suddenly put something in my hands._

"_Remember," he says simply. I am holding the small object in my hand and walk backwards and as I reach the wall I feel strangely warm. I look at Jack and hold my right hand tighter around his gift.  
Remember…I think about his final word to me as his face disappears and I think, how could I ever forget, before the darkness consumes me… _

Angela opened her eyes; the priest looked at her.

"I hope I didn't make a mistake that day, maybe I should have given the ring…"

"No! No, father, thank you. I'm glad you followed your instinct."

"Will it help you?" Angela smiled.

"It already did."

"Oh really? Might I ask what…?"

"Just one of many missing parts in my puzzle… But an important part. Thank you." Angela moved her right hand, in which she held the ring, towards her heart.

"Father, do you believe in destiny?"

"Of course my child, God has a plan for us all." Angela smiled, she had never believed in God, in any God actually, but after everything she had been through she just didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if people truly can have a task to do, a reason to be born…And what happens when the task is done?"

"I am certain that every human is born for a reason, that God has a plan for us all. But what happens when you are done, if you ever can be done, I don't know." Angela sighed; she hadn't thought he would know either. Angela opened her hand and looked at the green stone that glittered on the ring that she held in her palm.

"This ring means a lot to me."

"And the person, who gave it to you, is he important too?" Angela looked up. The priest was standing up now.

"Yes…he used to mean everything to me." She lowered her voice. "And now I will never see him again."

"Why not?"

"He is dead."

"Oh, I am very sorry."

"Don't be…He died a long time ago." Angela stood up; she could feel that she wasn't far from crying.

"I should really get going father. Thank you again for all you help." They walked over to the door.

"It was a pleasure. I hope that you'll find what you are searching for. May God be with you my child." Angela smiled, waved and then opened the door.

When the door was closed Angela leaned against it. She held up the ring again and looked at it, but now she couldn't keep her tears from coming.

"Jack, why did you give me this ring? What does it mean?"

_Remember_

"Oh Jack I forgot…I'm so sorry."

_Remember_

"How could I have forgotten about you? About us?"

_Remember_

"Forgive me…"

"Angela!" Someone was running towards her through the rain.

"Angela, what are you doing?"

"Doc!" Angela felt so glad to see him. So glad that she wasn't alone. She was going to tell him about the ring later. But for now, Angela was going to keep it a secret. Jack had been real, even though he was dead now. But three hundred years ago had he been alive and he had cared for her, Angela.

"Come, let's hurry back to the cab." Doctor Shephild held out his hand and Angela took it, and they both started running towards the yellow cab.

* * *

**Well, there you have it - chapter 7.  
I am working on chapter 8 right now so hopefully I will be posting it in just a few days.**


	8. Reflections of a Heart

The flight to England was long and Angela spent the entire time looking out the window. They had finally landed in a town called Blackpool.

Angela walked slowly behind her mother and Doctor Shephild, no one talked. Doctor Shephild would not be going with them, he said he had some errands to do and was taking a cab. Angela and her mother would be picked up by Clarisse's husband; Bill Thomas.

Angela did not look forward to meat him, even though she was curious about the man that had married an ex-junky and apparently fulfilled her dreams in every possible way.

A cab came, doctor Shephild kissed Clarisse's cheeks before he walked over to Angela.

"Take care of yourself Angela." He took her hand; Angela looked into his warm eyes.

"Call me if you need anything, and if you don't we'll se each other in about a week."

Angela smiled and Shephild gave her hand a quick squeeze before he picked up his two suitcases and walked over to the cab.

He waved through the window as the cab started moving and Angela suddenly realised that she didn't want him to go.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us now huh?" Clarisse giggled nervously, Angela just sighed and started playing with Jacks ring again.

In the tax-free shop had she bought a silver chain. She had put the ring on the chain so that she could wear it around her neck as a pendant.

She felt more certain than ever that Jack was real. But still, how was that possible. Angela knew that she shouldn't have any doubts. But honestly, time travels aren't for real. And Jack Sparrow's a fictional character.

Angela sighed and forced herself not to think about it, it hurt too much and was too confusing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Clarisse who grabbed her arm and pointed towards a silver coloured car that came towards them. The car stopped and a man in his fifties stepped out. He was handsome Angela thought, he was tall with dark brown hair, and a slight tan Angela noticed. He walked over to Clarisse with a big smile and placed a warm and gentle kiss on her lips, Angela looked away. There was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable, if it was the sunglasses or the brown suit, she didn't know. But there was something about him.

"Hello, you must be Angela." His voice was friendly, but Angela noticed a chill in it. Then she noticed that he held out his hand, she took it and they shook hands. It was like saying hello to a mannequin, stiff, cold and without any emotions.

Bill took Clarisse's suitcase; Angela had no suitcase, only a backpack with her few belongings in it. They walked over to the car, Angela climbed into the backseat while Clarisse sat next to her husband. Angela sighed and closed her eyes as the car started. She opened them after a while and looked out.

The ocean.

"I figured that we could drive along the coast. The ocean is so beautiful." Angela didn't answer him, she just nodded. Bill was right, the ocean was beautiful.

_Ocean…ship…ship, ocean, Jack…Jack…_

Angela reached up and touched the ring around her neck again. She started twisting the chain with her fingers.

_Oh Jack, will I ever see you again?_

Angela closed her eyes again.

Of course not, she thought after a while. She would never see him again, she knew that.

But why? Why had she left? Why hadn't she just stayed with him?

_What could have made me leave?

* * *

_

They drove in silence for a while. Angela looked out through the window at the water, the sky, and all houses they passed.

"So Angela, what do you think about our beautiful nature?" Angela looked over at the front seat. Her mother had turned her head and was now smiling towards Angela, who snorted and turned back to the window.

"Is something wrong Angela?"

"You mean besides the fact that I am in a very expensive car with two people I don't know, driving towards a place I have never seen."

"I know that it's hard Angela…"

"No you don't! You know nothing!" Angela started to feel the frustration growing inside of her. She clutched her fist tightly together around the ring and closed her eyes. She forced herself to take a few deep and slow breaths. She opened them again and looked straight up into a mothers face. That sight made Angela feel truly angry.

"How is it that an ex-junky can get a catch such as yourself Mr Thomas." Clarisse looked terrified at her daughter.

"Or could it be that you didn't know?" Angela tried to act surprised. She knew that she was hurting her mothers' feelings, but she didn't care.

"I've known Angela, I've known from the beginning."

"Oh really." Now Angela really was surprised.

"But still, was she able to get hold of a catch as yourself Mr Thomas. Because I must say _mum_ that things really has turned out well for you." Angela put stress on the word "mum", made it sound ridiculous, Clarisse was not her mother and would never be…

"I mean you got clean, found yourself a rich and stunning husband. You two seem to have been made for each other. And now you can start pretending to be a mother too. Congratulations Clarisse, you have the perfect life!"

Clarisse looked at Bill who just shook his head; this was not the time to argue he thought. But he was really shocked over the girls' lack of respect and gratitude towards them.

They drove in silence again; Angela leaned back and closed her eyes. She had so many things that she wanted to say, or shout, so many questions that she needed answers for.

Why hadn't her mother tried to find her earlier? Why was she so obligated to help her now?

When Angela opened her eyes again was the first thing that she saw the dark blue water. The sand was grey, nothing like the white beaches in the Caribbean. Angela sighed and was just about to close her eyes again when she saw something in the water."

"Stop the car!"

"What?" Both her mother and Bill turned around.

"Just stop the damn car!" Bill nodded and to Clarisse's surprise he pulled over and stopped.

"Now tell me what's going…" But Angela wasn't listening to him; she was busy with unbuckling her seatbelt. When she was free she quickly got out of the car, her mother stepped out too.

"Wait here!"

"But…" Her mother looked surprised, worried and hurt; Angela didn't have the time to care.

"No! Do as I say! Stay here!" Angela didn't wait for her mother to answer; she just turned around and started running back. She saw it in the water again and climbed over the small fence. Then she started climbing, or sliding, down the sandbank. She slipped and fell down on her knees in the wet cold and grey sand, but she got up on her feet again and walked quickly over to the water. A figure, a woman, was standing in the water.

Her back was turned against Angela, but still did the woman seem very familiar. Her blond hair was tied back, but still a few curls were dancing in the wind. But what really caught Angelas attention was the dress. A typical 17th century dress in a grey colour with pink details on it. Angela swallowed and stepped out into the water.

"Excuse me? Hello?" The water, which was reaching to her knees know, was very cold but Angela didn't notice, her only concern was the woman in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Angela was standing just behind the woman, she reached out a shivering hand and just when she was about to touch the woman's shoulder she turned around.

Angela gasped and took a step backwards. The woman in front of her was none other than herself! Their clothes were different but there was no doubt about it, Angela was looking at herself!

_It's like looking in a mirror, but do I really look that sad? _

The "other Angela" truly looked sad, but her face changed; from sadness to surprise and then to understanding. She gave Angela a smile and then reached down her bodice, she pulled up a silver chain, Angela gasped and stared at what was attached to the chain. A ring in silver with a green stone.

Angela took, with a shivering hand, her ring between her fingertips and held it out for the "other Angela" to see. Her "reflection" smiled.

Then suddenly, in a flash, Angela saw Jack standing in front of her. He put something in her hand.

"Remember." Then the image disappeared, Angela shook her head and looked at her "reflection" again.

"Look…I…I do remember Jack." Her "reflection" didn't react. She just let go of the chain around her neck. Angela saw the green stone glittering in the sun, the same stone that was in the ring that she had in a chain around her neck herself.

Her "reflection" smiled again and then took a step backwards. A strange warm breeze came from the ocean and then Angela noticed how her "reflection" started to fade away.

"No wait! Remember what?" Angela looked at her "reflection" who raised her hand to her heart and touched the ring again. Angela could see right through her now.

"No wait!" Angela leaped forward to grab her but Angelas hand only toughed air. Angela fell forward, she held out her hands to cushion the fall. Her upper body hit the water, her head disappeared beneath the surface and her hand hit something sharp and hard at the bottom.

Angela was able to stand up straight and coughed up all the seawater she had swallowed.

She looked around, but she was alone, her mysterious reflection or clone or whatever that had been, was gone. Angela brushed away the hair from her face and felt a burning pain in her hand. She looked at it and saw a deep gash in her right palm.

"Damn rocks…" The wound was bleeding heavily and it was dirt in it, Angela cursed again before she started to walk back to the beach.

Angela turned around again and looked over the sea, that strange warm breeze came over her again and Angela shivered. What did all this mean?

"Perhaps it had been too early to dismiss the psyche ward after all". Angela sighed and started to climb up the sandbank.

She cursed loudly every time she had to support on her right arm.

Her whole body was shivering as she finally reached the road again. She saw the car, standing in the same spot as before and started to walk over to it on two trembling legs.

She leaned her back against the car; she didn't have the strength to open the door.

"Angela what happened? You…you're soaking wet. Are you alright?" Clarisse ran over to her daughter and grabber her arm.

"Is that blood?" Now Angelas legs didn't carry anymore and she fell down on the hard asphalt.

"Bill! Help!" Angela felt two pair of hands grabbing her, a door was opened and suddenly Angela was in the car.

"I'm alright…just got a little tired." Angela opened her eyes and saw Bill kneeling in front of her. He held her hand in his and examined the wound.

"I don't think you need any stitches." He took up a piece of white fabric from a small bag that he had put on the ground and started to bandage her palm.

"Are you a doctor Mr Thomas?" Angela had never thought about asking him about his work, or anything else about him.

"I was, in London."

"Oh." Great, another discarded doctor-something that comes to my aid, Angela thought.

"Was? Does that mean that you're not a doctor now?" Bill smiled before letting go of Angelas hand.

"I heard that you were planning on becoming a doctor?"

"That's not the point, you didn't answer my question. Why aren't you a doctor anymore Mr Thomas?"  
"Well, I am not a doctor officially." He smiled, stood up and put his bag back into the trunk. Angela turned her body so that she could close the car door. She put her seatbelt back on and waited for Bill to get into the car.

He did, and without a word he started driving. Angela thought that it was very strange that he didn't ask her why she had run off or how she got hurt, or even why her clothes were soaked.

But the silence suited Angela perfectly; she had a lot to think about.

For instance, who had that girl been?

_She looked exactly like me but…that is not possible._

And still…she had the same ring as Angela.

The ring Jack had given her.

The ring that was hanging on a silver chain around her neck.

Both their necks…

Angela wondered what she had meant.

_She wants me to remember. But what?_

Angela sighed and then she came to think of Jack.

But…she already remembered Jack. Even though she wasn't entirely sure what exactly it was that she remembered.

Angela closed her eyes again. Her clothes were soaked and cold, her palm was aching and so was her head.

"This is not my day…"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. **


	9. The opening of the Box

**The Opening of the Box; Memories Revealed and a Love Across Time**

(There wasn't room for the entire name of the chapter)

* * *

Angela stepped through the large wooden door and into the biggest hall she had ever seen. It was even greater than the one in the Governors mansion. But it wasn't as warm and friendly. It had a white floor and white walls. The windows were huge with beige curtains and there was a white staircase, it reminded her of the hospital.

"Welcome Angela, welcome to our home. Well. It is your home as well now."

Angela was overwhelmed by the huge house. She had no idea of how rich her mother and husband had been. Angela stepped in to a large living room. It was beige, the entire room was in beige and it had a large TV, a huge couch and a big fireplace. Next to the living room was the kitchen. Big, bright and white – those were the words to describe the kitchen.

"Come, I'll show you to your room. Angela nodded and followed her mother. They walked back through the living room, in to the hallway and then up the stairs.

The second floor was just as big and bright as the first. Angela and Clarisse passed several doors until they reached the end of the hall. Angela doubted but then opened the door.

She gasped when she saw the room. It wasn't white or beige like the rest of the house. The room was blue. Blue walls, blue carpets, blue curtains, just blue.

"Is that…Is that my bed?"

"Yes it is. When I heard that you…well, that you had died I made sure to bring all your things here. I wanted to know who my daughter had been. And then I just couldn't get rid off it and then… And then I found out that you were alive and…" Clarisse stopped talking as her daughter started walking to the other side of the room.

There, on the wall a large poster.

A poster of Jack.

"Ah, you recognise that too. You had it in that apartment and it seemed valuable so…is something wrong?"

Angela couldn't speak. Was her mother stupid? Or didn't she know? How could she put up a huge poster of Jack?

Jack who she longed to see every day.

"No…everything is fine. Thank you. Eh…I would like to be alone for a while…"

Her mother heard that something was wrong. Angelas voice sounded…so dead. But Clarisse left the room.

When Angela heard the door being shut she sat down on the small bed. How many nights hadn't she and Jonathan spent in that bed, just lying there talking. The bed was so small that Angela had often been sleeping on top of her friend.

Angela smiled when she thought of Jonathan.

How strange she then thought. It didn't hurt to think about Jonathan anymore. The pain that she had thought would never fade away was gone.

She looked up and saw Jack looking back at her.

"Maybe this pain will fade away as well?" Tears started falling down her face. No, she didn't want this pain to fade away. She wanted to feel like this forever. Never forget, not ever! No matter how much pain it cost her…

She lay down, still looking at the poster. It was the poster from the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Jack looking at her with his magnificent eyes. His face lightning up through the dark background with his sword and his pistol. His face was completely focused on his one goal, retrieving his beloved ship.

It was hurting so much to see him like that. Knowing that she would never hear his voice again. Never feel his touch… Angela cried out! Cried out from the pain and the sorrow. She stood up and ran over to the poster and tarred it down. Then she started to tare it into pieces.

The more pieces she tarred the picture into, the more pain she felt in her heart. Tears were falling down her face, but she didn't even notice.

Tiny pictures covered the floor around her, Angela sat down on the floor. She noticed one of the pieces. "Joh" it said.

_Johnny Depp…_

Angela started laughing.

How silly, she had just tarred apart a poster of Johnny Depp because she missed Jack Sparrow, if that wasn't enough to get her admitted to the psyche ward…

But still…the resemblance was incredible. Now Angela wished that she hadn't tarred the picture apart. She wanted to take a closer look. She stood up and hurried over to a large cardboard box and opened it.

Inside were books, CD's and movies. She started digging through the box and after a while she found it. She stood up and walked over to her door and then started running down the stairs with the thin plastic case in her right hand. She entered the living room and hurried over to the TV, she turned it and the DVD-player on and then put the DVD into it. The movie started and it felt like cold hand had clasped around her heart, this was torture. She saw the young Elizabeth, the not so young Joshamee Gibbs. Then James and the Governor entered the screen. Angela had to look down, she hadn't realised earlier just how much she missed them. She had only been thinking about Jack.

With a shaking hand she skipped the next scene, and when she saw Jack standing at the top of the mast, a pirate captain in his right element she dropped the remote and leaned forward, so close to the screen that her eyes started hurting.

The resemblance were truly amazing. It was just like looking at Jack, a slightly older and cleaner version, but still. The cold hand took a firmer grip around her heart and Angela gasped, she could almost feel her heart breaking into pieces, but she couldn't stop watching. She started crying again as she saw the small boat sinking with Jack stepping off in the exact right second.

Angela knew that she should turn the TV off, this was sick! Who would who would ever put themselves through this much pain and suffering? But she kept watching.

"_What d'ye say to three shillings and we forget the name."_

Even the voice was the same! Angela paused the movie and stared at the screen.

_Could it be…No…That can't be possible, can it?_

Perhaps, Angela thought, perhaps Jack has a child out there. Or, of course Jack has children, if you think of how many women he must have slept with.

For some reason, the thought of Jack being a father made her feel very bitter and jealous.

She forced those feelings away and concentrated on the thought she had had earlier.

That maybe one of his children that carried his genes had a child, and that child had children and so on and so forth. And maybe, 300 years later a Jack Sparrow copy was walking on earth. That maybe Johnny Depp actually was a descendant to Jack Sparrow.

Angela shook her head, that was too far-fetched but still…what other possibilities was there? Ok, it was that possibility in which she was crazy…

Angela turned the movie off. Her entire body was aching, could you really miss a person this much? Was it possible for a heart to actually fall apart in small pieces because of heartache? Angela sighed and started to walk back to her room. She passed her mother in the hallway. Clarisse saw the tears on her daughters face, but didn't know what to say.

* * *

Angela sat down on her bed, and suddenly realised that she had forgotten the DVD downstairs, but she didn't have the strength to go back down and fetch it. Not like it mattered, she could never watch that movie again. Not ever! Angela closed her eyes and fell backwards.

She felt how soft and comfortable her bed was and suddenly got so very tired…

_I turn over on the side and I look at him. He is still lying above the covers, he is snoring but not in a disturbing way. It feels safe to hear him snore, to know that he is sleeping safely. I lean closer to him and even though I am not touching him I can feel the warmth from his body. I glance at his naked upper body, I see the scars and tattoos. My eyes linger on the brand and the tattoo beneath it, the black rose on his chest. He still hasn't told me why he tattooed a rose there. He opens his eyes…_

Angela opened her eyes and sat up. That had been a memory, right?

_He sits up, takes a firm grip on the back of my neck and then he kisses me._

Angela blushed when she remembered the kiss.

Yes, definitely a memory.

"Angela, are you hungry?" Angela stood up as she heard her mother calling.

"Bill is thinking about buying pizza? Does that sound good?" Angela smiled, she hadn't had a pizza for months and suddenly things didn't seem just as dark anymore.

She gave the ring around her neck a quick kiss and then hurried down the stairs with the memory of Jacks lips pressed against hers etched on her mind.

* * *

"What's this Doc?" Angela looked at the older man. Robert had brought a large paper bag, which he now put on the floor. Angela climbed off the bed and looked down the bag.

"Thornton Library? You went to Thornton and loaned books for me?"

"Just take a look in them." Angela picked a large book out of the bag.

"You'll know where to start reading." And with that Robert left the room.

Angela looked at the book. It was a history book she noticed, Robert had put a bookmark between two pages, Angela figured that that was what he had meant with "you'll know where to start reading". So she opened the book and started to read.

* * *

"Do you think that this is funny?" Robert looked up from his cup of coffee at the furious girl.

"I take it that you've been reading."

"Yes I have!" Angela threw the book at Robert who caught it with one hand.

"Angela!" Her mother stood up and stared shocked at her daughter, but Angela didn't notice.

"You didn't answer my question! Is this funny to you?"

"Not funny at all no." Robert stood up. "Come with me Angela."

Angela followed Robert back to her room.

"Did you find the books interesting?" Angela looked at the five books lying scattered on the floor. Each book was a history book.

"I can't see the point…"

"The point is Angela," Robert bent down and picked up one of the books, "every book says the same." He opened it and showed Angela the two pages she had been reading earlier. "No earthquake. No Jack Sparrow. Nothing of what you've told me is in these books."

"I know that… And yet…" Angela picked up another book. "I had this book. I've read it a million times and it… That's it!" Angela hurried over to her cardboard box, after a little searching she picked up a book. The two books she held in her hands were identical. One was the book Robert had loaned at the library, the other one had she bought herself two years ago. Angela dropped the library book and opened her own book.

"Yes! I knew it look!" Angela smiled and held out the book so that Robert could read.

"This…this can't be…"

"You see Doc, my book hasn't changed at all. It's right there, the exact same thing that I told you about. The earthquake in 1692! The punishment from God. I knew it was real."

Robert Shephild stared at the two pages. This couldn't be real…could it?

"I actually have something else to show you." Angela sighed and took off the chain around her neck.

"Does it look familiar?" Robert took the necklace and looked at it. It sure did look familiar…Robert just couldn't remember where…

"Oh." He had been watching the movie, that pirate movie, just so that he could understand. He had watched it over and over again and this ring sure looked like something from that…

"He gave it to me, Jack. He gave it to me and told me to remember. That's the last thing I can remember. Apparently I had it in my hand when that priest found me. Strange huh? How a thing from a dream can become real. And yet it has, three times actually. First my brand, then the ring and now my book."

Angela smiled and looked at Robert, the old man didn't know what to say. He sighed, gave Angela her necklace back and then took up a notebook from the paper bag.

"I actually tried to find something. About the people you told me about. That's why it took me so long. And I didn't find anything special, but now…after you've told me about this." He gave her the notebook.

"It's just very small things, but maybe?"

Angela started reading. It said something about a Governor named Weatherby. Nothing special though, the name was just mentioned, there wasn't even a date. She looked trough several pages of facts that mattered nothing to her.

"_Unfortunately Mrs Turner didn't survive through the delivery and left her husband with two children."_

Angela shook her head, that didn't necessarily mean Elizabeth, many people are named Turner. She tried to find a name in the next, but could only find the surname. She kept on reading.

"The last page might be interesting…" Angela looked at Robert.

"It's probably nothing; I just read the name and…well."

Angela found the text Robert had been talking about and started reading.

"_The audience cheered as the body of the dreadful criminal stopped moving. Some people even started to throw rocks at the body hanging in the noose. Captain Jacks execution was over, he had taken his punishment for the horrible crime he had committed. Killing a member of the Royal British navy and kidnapping his beloved fiancé. The body of the young woman was never found…" _

Angela stopped reading and looked up.

"What is this?"

"It's part of a document written by an inhabitant in Port Royal at that time."

"Captain Jack… It's not him."

"What makes you say that? If the ring really is for real then maybe…"

Angela stood up.

"First of all, he wouldn't accept any other name than Captain Jack Sparrow, or at least Captain Sparrow. Never just Captain Jack. And…he would never to such a horrible crime.

Jack is not a murderer! And, believe it or not, he respects women…in his own way…What I'm saying is that he would never kidnap a woman like that. Never! He is not like that." Angela sat down on the bed; Robert sat down next to her.

"Thanks for trying Doc. But I guess there's no use…"

"We'll keep trying Angela, and eventually we'll find something."

Angela stared at him.

"What? You…you mean that you believe me?"

Robert nodded.

"It's crazy and impossible…but yes, I believe you. And I'm going keep searching through libraries until I can give you answers."

"Oh Doc!" Angela leaped into the old man's arms and started crying. It was such a relief, she wasn't alone anymore. She had Doctor Shephild, and old man and the only person in the world that she could trust right now.

* * *

Angela sighed and rolled over on her side again. She couldn't sleep.

She turned around on her stomach, and then on her back.

She had so much to think about that head was aching. Angela wondered how much room a human mind really had, how many thoughts and memories that could fit in there.

She sighed and rolled over on her side yet again.

"Damn it!" She stood up and walked over to her window. She looked out through it.

"Damn it!" She jammed her hand into the wall next to the window, then she turned around and leaned her back against it. She leaned her head backwards and took a few deep breaths. Angela closed her eyes and let her hands touch the smooth wall. She sighed.

"What am I gonna do?" She couldn't stop thinking about Jack. But there was nothing that she could do.

Suddenly, the wall around her right hand felt warm, no it wasn't a wall anymore. It felt like a hand, a warm hand. And suddenly the wall and was gone, she was leaning against some ones back her hands touching his. Angela quickly turned around.

"Jack!" Nothing…just a wall.

"No! Jack…" Angela whispered his name as she leaned her forehead against the wall.

"Wherever you are…" Angela turned around, leaning her back against the wall again and then started sliding down the wall, tears falling down her face. She leaned forward, pressing her head against her knees.

"I'll find you Jack…wherever you are…"

* * *

**Told you we're getting there  
Well, I'm glad that I am finally done with this chapter.  
It might take a while until I'm done with the next chapter, I have hurt my wrist rather badly and I am not allowed to touch my computer really (a)  
But I'll do my best to finish the next chapter soon.**


	10. The truth lies within your reflection

**I am sooo sorry it took so long.  
But my wrist was hurt and then I had school.  
Seriosly, I've never been this stressed in my entire life.  
I have had no inspiration at all and even if I did I didn't have the time to write  
But never mind that, here it is at last, chapter 10 **

* * *

The next weeks passed without any special events. Angelas sessions with Robert continued and he did his best to help her remember. They could sit a whole afternoon and just talk about her memories and while they did, she'd remember more details. Angela would make drawings of her dreams or the things that she suddenly remembered. Then she and Robert would sort out the drawing that contained possible events and those who only were dreams.

They would spend at least one afternoon in the library every week, searching for any proof. Names, places, buildings events etc.

One time they even tried hypnoses. And it worked, Robert was able to take her back to the day Jack was tortured. But to remember all that scared Angela so they decided not to do it again, at least not in a while.

Angelas relationship with her mother deepened during these weeks. Even though Angela couldn't forgive her mother for her childhood she had grown accustomed to her company, and had even started to enjoy it.

She didn't really get along with Bill, but they had accepted each other and he was really nice to her. But Angela still felt that she wasn't wanted.

* * *

But after nearly two months without any bigger news and without Jack contacting her again Angela started to feel depressed.

She and Robert had found nothing after their many hours of researching.

The only thing they had to prove that something had happened was the brand on Angelas arm and Jacks ring. Those things weren't enough to convince anyone.

And their only lead was the two tragic documents which contained the faiths of a Mrs Turner and a Captain Jack.

* * *

"So Angela, what have you planned for today?"  
"I'm going to see Doctor Shephild."  
"Again? I was hoping that we could spend some time together soon. And… you know, get to know each other a little bit better."  
Angela looked up from her newspaper. She didn't want to spend time and get to know her mother better; she wanted to find out the truth of what had happened to her. Everything else was unimportant.

Angela returned to her newspaper and her mother watched her for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I bought you something yesterday."  
Angela sighed; her mother still thought that money and expensive things could solve everything.

"Come and try it on."

Angela walked over to the window in her room and looked out. The wind was blowing roughly and Angela shivered. Christmas was near and so was the cold weather. She sat down on her bed and waited for Clarisse, who entered only seconds later with a plastic bag. She pulled up a shirt in a beautiful red colour from it and gave it to Angela.

Angela took and put it on her bed. Then she took off her light blue bathrobe and the big white T-shirt she used as a nightgown. Her mother looked away as Angela put on a bra and a pair of jeans. Then Angela took the shirt and put it own.

"It looks lovely on you."  
Angela had to agree. The dark red colour mad her hair look even more like gold. But still Angela felt embarrassed; she didn't want charity, not even from the mother who owed her a childhood.

Angela took a hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

"I was thinking about getting a job."

"What? Angela no, you are still recovering."

"Oh come on, it's been three months since I woke up, I'm fine!"

"But your memory hasn't returned yet…"

"I'm working on it, aren't I? Robert and I are working on it. And we are making progress."

"Are you? Are you really?" Angela didn't like the sceptical look on her mothers face.

"Yes! And I really have to go now." Angela turned around and started walking.

"Angela wait!" Her mother grabbed her arm and the sleeve started so slide up and the brand was revealed. Angela pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Angela…" The words were only whispered but Angela heard them as clearly as if her mother had shouted them.

Her mother reached out her hand and took a light grip around Angelas arm again.

"You know…This thing you have, it can be removed. I can arrange it today if you'd like…"

"What? No!" Angela pulled away again and then ran out from the house.

Was her mother mad? There was no way she would ever remove it. She didn't like to be branded, the memory of when she got it made her feel uncomfortable but still… The brand on her arm was a proof, that and the ring. Angela knew that those things didn't make people believe her, but they made her believe. She knew that she wasn't mad.

Angela stopped…she wasn't sure of where she was. In her fury Angela had been running straight forward without thinking about where she was headed. She started walking, she wasn't ready to turn back. She was still angry.

_Murderer! _

A burning feeling on her cheek and Angela fell forward. She sat up and looked around.

_Murderer…_

What the hell was that? Angela touched her cheek carefully with her fingertips.

"Ouch!" It hurt. It felt as if she had hit something. Or as if something, or someone, had hit her…

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

_I lean back and feel the rough and cold surface of the wall behind me. They are on their way, I heard the door open and shut just a few seconds ago. And now the footsteps. They are coming closer. I try hard not to, but fear is growing inside me. I know what's about to come. It's been like this for…how many nights? It doesn't matter... _

_I hear the sound of the metal door being opened and take a deep breathe, it's time. _

"_Well, well, well. Look at this." The man with the rough voice of a man that's had too many whiskeys in his life, walks over to me. He grabs my hair and forces me to look up._

"'_aven't we been telling you? You should know by now to always show us some respect, and that means looking at us." _

"_It's no use! The devils rubbish can't be taught any manners." _

_A hard blow hits me across the face._

"_But there's no shame in trying to eh?" The men start laughing. And then they walk over to me again. They take my hands and force them behind my back before tying them with a rope. I know what's coming and starts to breathe faster. The rope is tied around my neck and then attached to my hands; I am forced to sit absolutely straight to avoid choking myself. The rope is tied so tight, if I move the slightest I won't be able to breathe. _

_Another blow hits me across the face. The blow makes my body turn to the right and the rope around my hands and neck is tightened. I force my self to sit up straight again but another blow hit's me again. I feel a taste of metal in my mouth, I'm bleeding. All ready…it usually takes longer. The next blow hits my stomach and makes me dizzy. I can't sit up straight. My upper body falls forward and immediately is the rope tightened around my neck and hands. I can't breathe, but I can't sit up straight either. The rope is burning my skin but I can't do anything. The rope goes through the skin on my wrists and it starts to bleed. But I barely notice it, the only thing I can feel is the snare around my neck. And just when everything was about to turn black someone grabs my hair and forces me to sit up straight. _

"_That's enough, we are not here to kill anyone. Even though this one doesn't deserve better…" I am still dizzy and hear only sounds now. Just sounds, not words. I wait…this is usually it. They cut off the ropes and then beat my a little more, mostly on my chest so that no one would see. I am forced to stand up. A blow hits my stomach and this time I throw up. Since I haven't eaten in days I have nothing to throw up and the bile burns in my throat. _

_Is it over yet? _

_I am not tied but I don't fight. There's no use. I have already lost everything, there's nothing left to fight for. _

_All I hear is a buzzing sound and fragments of the conversation as I stand there, swaying. _

"…_do next?"_

"_Nothing…can't know…"_

_I try my best to hear and understand._

_Can't it just be over?_

_The fat man with the whiskey tainted voice grabs my hair and forces me to look at him. But I look at his shoulder and the red fabric of his coat. _

"_Was it worth it?" The buzzing sound starts again and I can't hear everything he says.  
"…whore…" That word lights up a fire inside of me. How dare he? I leap forward and try to take a swing at him, and I hit him. A perfect blow right across his nose. I can feel it crack and I feel the blood on my hand._

_He roars and screams something to his friends. A blow hits my face and a stagger backwards, hitting the wall. He walks towards me and grabs my shoulder and forces me to turn around. I feel the cold rough surface of the wall against my face. I am hit across the back with something hard, maybe the hilt of a sword? But I make no sound. They will not here me scream… _

"_Still not making a sound eh? Well, that's about to change!" One of the other men returns and gives something to the bleeding man. Now I try to brake free, I don't want to be beaten no more. The man laughs, grabs my hair and pushes me harder against the wall. I try to push him away but then he pulls my hair so hard I can feel how a great lock of hair is being torn off. He mutters something about pirate junk and then I hear the sound of something hard hitting the floor. The man moves away from me, but before I have a chance to react I feel how the whip lands on my back, a feeling as if a knife out of hells fire is cutting in to my skin. I scream…at last I scream._

* * *

She woke up screaming. Her fingers clasped the sheet as she sat up screaming into the night. A pain, like the fires of hell, was burning on her back. After a few seconds her voice broke and Angela gasped for air instead. She leaned forward, leaning her forehead against her knees. Her entire body was shivering. Suddenly she started to belch; she quickly got out of her bed and ran out from her room and in to the small upstairs bathroom.

She didn't even have time to lock the door before she felt a bitter taste in her mouth and started to vomit.

Angela didn't have the strength to lift up her head when she was finished. So she sat there, on her knees leaning her forehead against her arms which she had resting on the toilet seat. She was still shivering, and not only from the exhaustion of throwing up, but from the dream as well. Angela forced herself to sit up straight. She took a piece of toilet paper and wiped herself around her moth. She noticed that her entire face had gotten wet, a mix of sweat and tears.

Angela hadn't even noticed that she had been crying. But she realised now that she was still doing it.

Angela flushed the toilet and then stood up on two shaky legs. She pulled her fingers through her hair and sighed when she noticed that she had vomit in it. Since she was soaking in sweat too she decided to take a shower.

She took of the white t-shirt and blue panties, being too tired to notice that her back was sore.

She opened the sliding door to the shower cabin and turned on the water, stepped inside and closed the door again. She stood for several minutes with her eyes shut and just felt the warm water running down her body. But not even the shower could take her mind off the dream, or even calm her down. She took, without opening her eyes, shampoo from the small shelf and started to wash her hair. As the shampoo was washed away she pulled her fingers in her hair, to make sure that every tangle was out. Suddenly she froze, she felt something hard in her hair that shouldn't be there.

She moved her shaking hand from her head, holding the object tight in her clutched fist. She opened it in at the same time as she opened her eyes. Angela screamed when she saw what it was and dropped it.

It was a trinket made of pearls, and at the top of was a lock of hair that the trinket was tied to. A lock of dark brown hair…

Now Angela saw something else too, something that really made her panic. The water level was high. Too high. The water reached up to her knees, it wasn't supposed to do that. And it wasn't supposed to be red either. Angela suddenly noticed how her back was burning. She reached back her hand and gasped when she touched her skin. Her skin wasn't smooth as it should be, and when she looked at her hand she saw that it was covered in blood. Angela turned around and tried to turn off the water. But couldn't.

"Help! Can someone hear me?" Now she tried to open the door, it wouldn't move either. Angela started pounding on the door and screamed even louder.

"Help! Anyone!"

The water level kept rising. The water mixed with blood. She would drown, drown in her own blood. Angela tried to turn off the water again but accidentally gazed in the small mirror her mother had hanging in there (for reasons Angela really didn't want to know).

Angela froze when she saw her face. She had a black eye, her lip was cracked and her nose looked as if it had been bleeding. But then the image changed. Her blue eyes turned into brown, her hair became dark and the mouth, which wasn't her own but yet so familiar, formed the words: help me.

Angela screamed and in her panic she lost her balance.  
She felt how the glass cut into her skin as her body fell through the shower cabin. The impact when she landed on the floor was worse than she could ever have imagined. It felt as if her head was going to crack open.

Water ran out on the floor. Water and blood. Angela could smell it.

She couldn't move but she could smell it. Large pieces of glass had cut in her body in several places and she was bleeding worse than before.

I'm dying, Angela thought. And she couldn't help but wonder what would kill her first. Would she drown or bleed to death?

She heard loud thuds and someone screaming her name.

The taste of blood was the last thing she felt before everything faded away into complete darkness.

* * *

"Angela? Angela what's wrong?"

_What do mean with "what's wrong"? Can't you see, I'm, dead._

_Wait a minute…_

Angela opened her eyes but closed them again. Her head started aching so badly that she almost wished that she really was dead.

"Oh good, she's waking up. See Clarice, I told you she wasn't badly injured." She recognised Bills voice.

_What are you talking about? Not badly injured I'm bleeding to death aren't I?_

Angela opened her eyes this time and sat up. She looked around quickly. The floor was clean, a little wet but there was no blood. She looked at the shower cabin, it was whole. Not a mark on the glass and the door was opened. She reached back and touched her shoulders, nothing. She moved her hand further down her back but felt nothing, the wound wasn't there.

Angela suddenly realised that she was naked and looked down.

She had a big white towel wrapped around her. Angela felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly noticed her mother sitting next to her, her face was white as a ghost and she looked as if she had been crying.

Angela saw Bill standing in the doorway and pulled the towel even tighter around her.

"What…what happened?" She looked at her mother.

_What the hell is going on?_

"We heard you scream and we hurried to your room but you weren't there. And then we heard you again, from in here. But the door was locked so we had to break in.

"I didn't lock the door..."  
"What, Angela?"  
"Oh, nothing. I just…nothing."

"Angela, honey, what happened?"

Angela looked at the shower cabin again, what should she say? They would never believe her, she wasn't sure herself.

"I…got sick." Angela tried to come up with a good lie.

"I woke up with a stomach ache and got sick. I threw up… And then I had vomit in my hair so I decided to take a shower…" And now what? Angela tried to think of something that sounded possible.

"I slipped. I was stepping out and I lost my balance and…And I hit my head, see?" Angela pulled away her hair; she had actually hit her head and had a bump on her head.

"It's rather silly actually. No need to worry…Really."

Angela tried to smile, but her head hurt to badly.

"But I did worry. I thought you were badly injured! Oh Angela, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again!" Clarice hugged Angela and Angela let her. She had been so terrified and it felt comfortable to be held.

"It's ok…mom. I'm fine."

"I can see that. But come on, let's get you into bed."  
"Yeah." Her mother helped her up. They were about to leave the bathroom when Angela suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I have to use the bathroom. So excuse me a minute." She smiled and closed the door. She locked it and then turned around and looked at the shower cabin. She took a deep breath and walked slowly over to it. She leaned inside and picked up the small object. She opened her shaking hand and stared at the small trinket.

Different beads on a string tied to a thick lock of dark brown hair…

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**I swear that the next chapter is already on it's way.  
I will NEVER take this long again, honestly.  
**

**And for those of you who waited for this chapter instead of stop reading, thank you.  
Love every one of you who read this fanfic**

So, what did you think of this chapter?  
Please review :)

And once again, sorry for taking so long  



End file.
